OH! EMM! GEE!
by YolkaEd
Summary: One to two reasons why cartoons shouldn't be allowed to see what the fans does for them. Rated T for some swearing, plus mention and explanation of two things that fans occasionally do. Crack, oneshot.


_Aaaaand I'm starting on one-shots!!! __This one is dedicated to my sister, who, for some strange reason, managed to get her AKU/ROKU (axel/roxas) thoughts into my head. Thanks a FREAKING lot, sis (sarcasm)._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ever since AKA Studios started producing Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, they were practically showered with money. Of course, Danny couldn't keep the money (well, he kept most of it anyways), so he spent some of the dough on computers and other 21st century, just for the kids in the Cul-de-Sac. However, this information is completely irrelevant to the story that is about to be told, other than that the kids have cool stuff, as well as the stuff they normally use in the show.

The Eds had a little free time today, as Kevin, Johnny and Rolf was in the city along with Nazz, while Sarah and Jimmy went to the fun fair. Thus, since there wasn't anyone to scam, they hid inside their houses, working on their computers, since the Kankers would attack them viciously if they stayed out for too long in the open. Ed was busy checking a website called YouTube, watching something called "anime", along with his usual B-Movies. Can't live without B-Movies, right? Anyways, Eddy was busy using the computer to make some great scams. No more thrown-together scramble, only lovely pieces of art, perfection and cash was allowed nowadays! Meanwhile, Double-Dee tried to study on the computer. He had an essay about science due Tuesday, and it was Saturday, so he worked his brains out.

"Phew! I'm finally done!" exclaimed Double-Dee as the science essay printed out of his printer/scanner. Suddenly, the door rang. Double-Dee took his precautions. Marie Kanker had already nailed him to the door three times this morning and sprayed him with love. So he peeked on his monitor, spying outside with a security camera. Thankfully, it was Ed and Eddy. "Just come in, gentlemen!" said Double-Dee as the door unlocked. "Jeez, Double-Dee, Danny got you all the good stuff! What makes YOU so special?" Ed looked around, gaping in awe. "Your room's the cooler than Eddy's, Double-Dee!" Ed finally said, once again butchering the English language. "Yes Ed, erm, nicely put. Anyways, what brings you here, gentlemen?" Ed and Eddy answered at the same time, making the final product sound of their speech like this: "The ran episode of one for won't, until I Sunday to, visit I good came Double-Dee visit!" Double-Dee looked confused. Finally he replied: "Never mind that, gentlemen. Now, I have to check on my DeviantArt account – Oh, look! One of my friends posted a picture! Let's watch it, shall we?" And with that, the three Eds gathered around Double-Dee's computer. He clicked the link…

Unfortunately, Double-Dee never saw the "Show deviations with mature content" checkbox, and thus, it was automatically on! And mature was exactly what the picture was about. I won't go into detail what the picture showed, but here are three words that will help you understand the seriousness of the situation: Double-Dee. Eddy. YAOI. Eddy gaped tremendously. Double-Dee's eyes widened. Ed, being the silly virgin he is, didn't really grasp the extreme awkwardness of the situation. Eddy finally broke the silence: "M-m-m… ME?!?!?! DOING IT?!?!?!?!?! WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Double-Dee finally snapped out of his "What just happened?" trance, and hurriedly clicked the back-button forty-five times, assuring that they saw no more of that picture.

"Double-Dee, what did you and Eddy do on that picture?" asked Ed, quite polite, yet very bluntly. "Ah, don't worry about that, Ed. Just sit down on the computer whilst I and Eddy talk." Obediently enough, Ed sat down on the computer, and went directly to YouTube, to watch some anime. Double-Dee was suddenly startled by a piercing noise, most accurately Eddy shouting "DOUBLE-DEE!" Eddy screamed through gritted teeth, "What in blazes just happened?! What was that?!" After taking a few breathers, Double-Dee explained. "Well, Eddy," he began, "What we saw is called yaoi, a form of drawing focusing mainly on two males… Doing it." Eddy's jaw fell and landed on the floor. He finally managed to shout out what he felt about just that little titbit of information: "GUYS DOING IT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Double-Dee raised an eyebrow. "And how would YOU know that, Eddy?" Eddy took no hesitation in answering THAT question: "TWO things, Sock-head! My brother and my magazines! Had such a thing been possible, my brother would have told me to NEVER do it!"

Double-Dee coughed, before continuing: "Well, it is STILL possible for males to do it. Anyways, yaoi often portraits people from video games, cartoons or movies that the fans think are suitable to be a couple, even people of the same sex." Eddy tilted his head to the right, while at the same time nodding, meaning that he understood so far. Then he asked "So, if yaoi is about guys doing it with guys, then what is it called when two girls do it without guys?" Double-Dee replied: "That is called yuri, and isn't more favoured than yaoi by the fanbase of the video games, movies, etc. etc., since the fanbases often consist of females instead of males. Females, for some obscure reason, find yaoi very arousing." Eddy finally understood what Double-Dee was talking about. "Well, I guess that we oughta get out of here. Can't sit inside rotting now, can we? You still working on that underground tunnel?" "Well, I've just added the finishing touches. Once Ed's done, we'll go through to Ed's house. Sarah should be at home by 19.00, and the clock's 18.50 already!"

"Ya hear that, Lumpy? Hurry up, so we can get over to your house!" "Um, Double-Dee?" "What, Ed?" "I found a story on some website, involvating Nazz and Sarah." "Let me see that, Ed." And with that, Double-Dee walked over to the computer. "Story… Involving Nazz… and Sarah… Wait a second! DOUBLE-DEE, STOP!" Too late. Double-Dee stood right behind Ed, reading some lines of the story. And one could tell on his face that he surely didn't enjoy this. Widened eyes and a dropped jaw indicated that he had understood what kind of genre this was: Yuri. "Hey, Double-Dee, there's a link to some pictures drawn specifically for this story! Shall I click it?" Double-Dee and Eddy gasped. No matter what they said, he would surely click the link. ED, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Eddy and Double-Dee both jumped at Ed, pushing him out of the chair, but not before he clicked the link. Luckily, Ed didn't see the pictures, as that would have destroyed what little of the brain he had left, as well as his innocence. Eddy and Double-Dee on the other hand, wasn't that lucky. After a few awkward minutes of silence, Eddy yanked away Ed's hand from the mouse, and hurriedly X'd out of the internet.

"Double-Dee, do you have a bucket I can borrow?" asked Eddy. "Sure, right here." Double-Dee replied with a groggy tone. "Thanks." Eddy then took the bucket and ran over to a corner, sitting with his face inside the bucket, whilst his nose exploded. The nosebleeding was so extreme, that if this wasn't a cartoon, Eddy would have died of blood-loss. "AH, HELL NO, MY EYES! MY FRICKIN' EYES!!!" Eddy shouted, and with a good reason.

Epilogue: Thanks to the computer incident, Double-Dee was unable to use the computer for a while, as he had developed, as he called it, "Computa-phobia". Eddy's nosebleeding didn't stop until Sunday 18.50 AM, when he finally found a dollar, instantly forgetting everything of the incident. As for Ed, well, since he was the least unaffected of the trio, he just continued watching anime on his computer.

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, what do ya think? Actually, just write a review along with your thoughts, okay? Flames are laughed at, and responded to in a humorous matter. You have been warned.__ But, please be serious about the reviews, no kidding._


End file.
